Beretta 92
The Beretta 92 is a series of semiautomatic pistols designed and manufactured by the Italian firearms company Beretta, chambered for the 9mm Parabellum. Design The Beretta 92 first appeared in 1975 and was designed by Carlo Beretta, Giuseppe Mazzetti, and Vittorio Valle, all experienced firearms designers on the Beretta design team. Several elements of the 92 were derived from earlier Beretta designs, including the open-slide design (which came from the M1922) and the alloy frame and locking block barrel (which came from the M1951). The 92's design allowed for the acceptance of "double-stacked" or high-capacity magazine designs. Many American law-enforcement agencies have prominently used the 92 in their operations, including the U.S. Armed Forces, Border Patrol, and Immigration and Naturalization Service, as well as the Minneapolis and Los Angeles Police Departments. Specs *''Cartridge'': 9mm Parabellum *''Weight'': 950 g. (34 oz.) *''Length'': 217 mm. (8.5 in.) *''Barrel Length'': 125 mm. (4.9 in.) *''Capacity'': 10, 15, 17, 18, 20, 30, 32 rounds Beretta 92 Variants 92FS *Has an enlarged hammer pin that fits into a groove on the underside of the slide, which is meant to stop the slide from flying off the frame to the rear if it cracks. *Developed in response to reported defective slides during U.S. military testing. 92SB *Extremely rare. *Initially called the 92S-1. *Specifically designed for the U.S. Air Force trials (which it won), to which the 92SB model name was officially adopted. *Included changes from the 92S (another Beretta 92 variant), such as the addition of a firing pin block (thus the addition of the "B" to the name) and the relocation of the magazine release catch from the bottom of the grip to the lower bottom of the trigger guard. 92FS Inox *Named Inox from the French word "inoxidable" (meaning non-oxidizing) *Features the following parts made in stainless steel: **Barrel **Slide (including the extractor, the safety, and the right-side manual safety lever) **Trigger, including the pin **Slide stop lever Gallery Beretta 92SB.jpg|The Beretta 92SB. Beretta 92FS Inox.jpg|The Beretta 92FS Inox Model. Beretta 92FS Inox2.jpg|Another Beretta 92FS Inox Model, with an extended barrel. Beretta 92FS Extended.jpg|A Beretta 92FS holding a high-capacity magazine. Beretta Inox Slide.jpg|A Beretta 92FS Inox with the slide retracted. Beretta 92FS Retract.jpg|Detail of a Beretta 92FS ejection port and barrel. Abner Gun.jpg|Ben Abner using the 92FS in Mayhem. Bank Guard Gun.jpg|A bank security guard using the 92FS in Psychodrama. Battle Gun.jpg|Jason Clark Battle holding a hostage with the 92FS in Penelope. Carlson Gun.jpg|Chief Brad Carlson using the 92FS in House on Fire. Hines Gun.jpg|Wallace Hines using the 92FS during a standoff in The Inspiration. Vogel Gun.jpg|Tim Vogel holding a hostage with the 92FS Inox Model in Extreme Aggressor. On Criminal Minds Criminal *Tim Vogel (Extreme Aggressor) used a Beretta 92FS Inox Model during a standoff. *Ted Bryar (Derailed) used a Beretta 92FS stolen from a slain security guard during a standoff. *Marvin Doyle (A Real Rain) used a Beretta 92FS during his murders. *Jason Clark Battle (Penelope) used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff. *Ben Abner (Mayhem) used a Beretta 92FS during a hospital shooting. *Detective Bill Lancaster (A Shade of Gray) used a Beretta 92FS. *Bill Thomas (Coda) used a Beretta 92FS while abducting a couple. *Izzy Rogers (Hit and Run) used a Beretta 92FS during her murders. *John Myers (The Silencer) used a Beretta 92FS while on the run. *Rodney Harris (Restoration) used a Beretta 92FS during a standoff. *Wallace Hines (The Inspiration and The Inspired) used a Beretta 92FS during his killing spree. *Deputy Owen McGregor (Angels) used a Beretta 92FS during a shootout. Non-Criminal *Detective Murad (Psychodrama) used a Beretta 92FS. *Detective Cal McGee (Legacy) used a Beretta 92FS. *A police officer slain by Francis Goehring (Identity) used a Beretta 92SB. *Chief Brad Carlson (House on Fire) used a Beretta 92FS. External Links *Wikipedia article Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles